villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Uka Uka
Alright, alright fine. But following our rules he can't be both in the "Wizards" and "Sorcerers" categories; nor both in "Cataclysm" and "Omnicidal Maniacs", which are contradictory. Bad Boss (which he is so very much) does not mean "Bully". He sure is a demon, but this does not mean "Satan" nor "Force of Nature". ("Force of Nature" being a rather hard to define category.) "Evil vs Evil" would mean that his biggest enemy is another villain, while in this case his biggest ennemies are Crash & Co and his brother. Yes he does fight agains villains threatening to take his job from him but this is not enough. "Amoral" means above (or indifferent to) Good and Evil, while he is evil to the core. "Control Freaks" would mean he wants everything to be just like he decided which is different from wanting World Domination. "Spoiled Brats" would mean that he always was allowed to do whatever he pleased by higher authority and goes more with "Kid Villains", which is once again different from "mere" World Domination. Also, he does not sells slaves or steals and does not want to become God. Yes categories are that precise. And yes I played the games thank you very much. Moreover, If you want to add categories in one page, by all mean suit yourself but you must add all of your categories in one edit. Category spam is frowned upon here, as stated in the Community Messages. Also make sure that the category can describe him generally, not from game to game, unless the change is permanent. When he subjects himself to the Evolvo Ray it does not last for instance. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Less evil I played the games and it seems he's become less of a Complete Monster and more of an stereotypical outright villain as the series went on. Heck he's even helped the heroes on two occasions! I think he's now more of an on and off villainBowserBros65 (talk) 16:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC)BowserBros65 More like type dependent on version...he's a comedic idiot in the last two horrible Crash games.RandomDudeDude (talk) 22:11, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I understand now. But I don't think he's done anything shocking or disgusting yet. And actually he started showing his comedic side in Wrath of Cortex, when he acted like a corporate executive of sorts for the villlains, even going so far as to humorously show them a track record. And don't forget his first line in Twinsanity "I don't know whatever to kiss you or kill you" and the fact that he was so easily defeatd by the Evil Twins, who treated him and Aku Aku as Halloween masks! And of course there's the true ending of Warped where a baby Cortex and Tropy are fighting over him! He seems to be what you could call the comically serious. If you don't know what that means by the way, try TV Tropes. I don't think Uka Uka is in there, but he should be! And on an unrelated note I have to disagree with you on the latest Crash games. To me they're not all that bad. The same way I don't share many peoples hatred for Sonic 2006. Sorry to change the subject, but i just wanted to get that last bit out.BowserBros65 (talk) 03:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC)BowserBros65